


July 28, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos and Supergirl pursued bank robbers as they fled with bags of cash.





	July 28, 2003

I never created DC canon.

Amos and Supergirl pursued bank robbers as they fled with bags of cash before their attacks knocked them down near Metropolis stores.

THE END


End file.
